


Pokemon Parody Episode 38: Stairs

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [38]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob enters Silph Co..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 38: Stairs

    Bob ran into the main lobby and begun to look around for any Team Rocket members. He found none, so he ran to the stairs and started to climb them. He passed a few openings in which had Team Rocket members outside of them, but he didn't notice them.  
    After four floors, Bob started to slow down. By the tenth floor, he was gasping for air.  
    "Ugh! How many stairs are there?!" He stopped in the middle of a set of stairs and sat down.     "Why don't they have an elevator?"  
    A Team Rocket member, who was a high rank, peaked at him from around the corner. "Uh, sir," He sounded timid, "Your not supposed to be here." He walked out from the corner and timidly looked down at him.  
    "What gives you the permission to tell me that?"  
    "I'm an official Team Rocket admin." He started to fiddle with something in his hands.  
    "So you're evil?"  
    "Yes. Very evil." Bob laughed loudly at him.  
    "H-hey! That's mean!"  
    "I'm just messing with you. I'm a Team Rocket agent." Bob lied, "I forgot where the elevator was, could you show me it?"  
    "Yeah." The timid admin took him to a near by elevator and gave him a card to use it. "Good luck." He said, sounding much more brave than he did just moments ago.


End file.
